Remnant: A ranger Tale
by Zenaku007
Summary: This is a crossover between Flash and Power Rangers. Barry screwed up the timeline(again!) and now he is dating my OC, Alyx. Alyx is Clare's sister, Nick's cousin, and Udonna's nephew. He and he alone is destined to stop The Source( Think Bowen with The Light, only much bigger) Any and all feedback would be appreciated, and if you like, SUBSCRIBE, please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Remnant: A Ranger Tale**_

Chapter 1

"Barry. Barry! Barry Allen!" Cisco yelled into the microphone on his console back at STAR Labs. He had seen Barry run like this before, and it usually meant he had something on his mind. Barry was en route to catch their newest Meta, a human plasma mutant that ate and spewed toxic sludge.

"What is it, Cisco?" Barry inquired, as he rounded the corner on 17th and grand. He followed the glowing trail and easily found the Meta chugging barrels of toxic waste.

"You seem distracted, are you all right?" Cisco pondered.

"I'm fine; I just want to get this over with so I can go home and change. I have another date tonight." Barry quipped, creating a lightning tornado and catching the Meta's attention. He chucked a lightning bolt at the Meta, which melted part of the sludge.

"Dude, this is like date number 4. When are gonna meet this date, and what's her name?" Cisco replied, cheering at the impact.

"Alyx, and for your information, this is date number 5. He makes me happy." Barry replied, throwing more lightning at the Meta until the plasma shrank away to reveal a sleeping human. Barry quickly cuffed him and hauled him back to the lab.

"3:15, a new record on taking down a meta. I'll take Plasmus down to the Pipeline and secure him, Plasmus." Cisco grinned, coming up with a new nickname for the villain.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Dr. Caitlin Snow said, stepping from her lab.

"What? These villains are starting to name themselves, what with all the abilities they can do and all. Besides, when was you gonna tell us you were dating a guy, Barry?" Cisco asked, shifting the focus.

"That's not as bad as kissing my arch nemesis's sister, now is it?" Barry retorted back.

"That's not fair, I was enticed and drunk." Cisco whined.

"Not to mention she caught you off guard with her beauty." Dr. Wells piped in, coming from the Pipeline.

"True, but still, she did end up helping us, didn't she?" Cisco asked.

"That's beside the point. We formed a temporary alliance with Captain Cold, so she was entitled to help us."Barry said, speeding around the lab, getting ready for the date. He emerged a few seconds later wearing a t-shirt, vest, and jeans.

"That looks good on you, now if we need you, we have your cell number." Cisco said, as Barry shot him a warning look. "We'll try not to need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Concentrate, Alyx. You're really getting the hang of controlling your magic. Just let it be an extension of you." Daggeron said, as Alyx was controlling a black corn broom around Rootcore.

"I don't get the point of this exercise, Dag. My Magic is fine." Alyx grumbled.

"It may be fine, but until you can discover your power that only pertains to you, we need to train. You can't keep borrowing the other Ranger's Powers and calling them your own." Daggeron lamented.

"But I'm not calling them my own; I'm just putting my own spin on their magic. There's a reason I'm referred to as the Shadow Fusion Ranger. I fuse my magic with that of theirs to create a more powerful spell." Alyx replied, looking down at his watch. He flew the broom into the supply closet, grabbed his coat from off the chair in the main foyer, and started toward the exit of Rootcore.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not finished training."Daggeron admonished.

"I have a date tonight; mom and Aunt Udonna told you that. I have to go if I'm gonna be on time." Alyx said, walking out.

"Just don't forget to take your Mystic Morpher; you never know when evil will strike, now that the gate has been found again." Daggeron yelled, As Alyx grabbed the black cell phone and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"Dag, you know he knows this stuff, why must you be so tough on him?" Jenji asked, popping out of his bottle.

"Because Jenji, he is the next Light. Nick may have been the force to defeat The Master, but Alyx can defeat the Source." Daggeron sighed, watching Alyx slap a tree, and teleport him to Central City Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alyx arrived in Central City Park and walked towards the white bridge, lined with icicle lights, where Barry was waiting. "What took you so long? I was getting worried you might not show." Barry quipped.

"Me, not show? I wouldn't dream of standing up the illustrious Barry Allen." Alyx replied coyly as Barry's fingers interlaced his.

"Then what did take you so long?" Barry replied with a smile.

"Training with my uncle. He thinks I'm gonna run into trouble out here, so he wants me to be prepared." Alyx said, rolling his eyes.

"I know how that is, my dads are the same way. So, what do you want to do tonight? It's all on you."

"I was thinking we could spend an evening under the stars, just enjoying each other's company." Alyx replied, pulling a backpack off his back. He pulled out a large blanket, a bottle of Chardonnay, 2 glasses, some cheese, and some crackers.

"This looks to be a romantic evening, my young Alyxander Nielson." Barry smiled, lying next to Alyx. Alyx popped the bottle open, poured two glasses, and handed one to Barry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Captain Cold, you sure this will work? I mean, last time we planned this, he showed up." A minion asked the man in a fur coat.

"Trust me, I'm ready for him. Besides, I got her." Captain Cold replied, pointing to a woman dressed in a black leather bikini with wings.

"What is she gonna do, beat me with her wings?" The minion chuckled.

"You will not address Vypra that way, you got that?" Captain Cold snapped, grabbing the minion by his throat.

"Yes sir." The minion squeaked, as Captain Cold let go.

"Batlings, descend. Tunneler, get to work." Vypra commanded, as a monster with a huge drill bit began drilling into the concrete next to the bank, and the Batlings stood guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Barry and Alyx had fallen asleep in each other's arms, when their phones started ringing. Barry was the first to answer, and woke Alyx. "I told you, I'm on a date!" Barry snapped.

"I think you might want to know, Captain Cold just broke into the CCB and is making out with all the cash." Cisco informed.

"UGH! Can't the cops handle this one?" Barry whined.

"I don't think they are equipped to handle a Meta that has a drill for nose, a bikini wearing woman with wings, and about 50 bat looking men, now are they?" Cisco replied.

"Buzzkill, I'm on the way." Barry said, hanging up. He woke Alyx.

"Hrmph." Alyx mumbled.

"Babe, I gotta run, police emergency. I will call you later, ok?" Barry said, kissing Alyx on the cheek, before dashing into the shadows, so he could slip away in super speed.

As Alyx woke up, he heard the chime of his Mystic Morpher. "What is it?" He mumbled.

" Vypra, Tunneler, and Batlings are attacking the Central City Bank. Meet the other rangers there." Daggeron ordered.

"Yes sir, on the way. Galwit Mysto Ranger!" He yelled the command as the morph took over, giving him a bat looking ranger suit, complete with silver outlines. "Galwit Mysto Areotan."He spoke, summoning his Mystic Speeder, and raced to the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Barry arrived just in time to spot the tunneling monster. "Just who are you supposed to be?" Barry quizzed, stopping it in its tracks.

The monster growled at Barry, before charging at him with his drill spinning. Barry stepped out of dodge and blasted him with a bolt of lightning.

"He told me you were fast, he didn't tell me you could throw lightning, though." Vypra sneered, stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry, who might you be? Halloween is over, you shouldn't dress like that, people might think you're a little on the skanky side." Barry quipped.

"Laugh it up, little man. Batlings, ATTACK!" She yelled, as the Batlings swooped in and started attacking Barry.

The Mystic Rangers backflipped into the scene, and fought the Batlings off Barry. Alyx landed in front of Vypra. "You know, people like you give us Bat Enabled creatures a bad name." Alyx quipped, drawing his batleth.

"Well, I'm glad you're here to set things right, black ranger." Vypra yelled, pulling her Bat Saber. They began battling across the vault floor.

Udonna spotted Captain Cold making a run for the gold, and she jumped in front of him. "Not today, young heathen." She said, pulling her snow staff.

"You must be mistaken if you think you can stop me with that silly little staff of yours." Captain Cold sneered, shooting her with his Cold Gun.

She stopped the blast with a wave of her staff. "Apparently you didn't hear me when I said 'Flurry of Snow!' No matter, Snow Block!" She shouted, encasing him in a brick of ice, not to harm him, but to immobilize him.

"Impressive, I must say your magic is quite good. But can you take on all my Batlings?" Vypra said, looking up at Udonna and at the other rangers.

"Bring it on!" Alyx yelled, as several Batlings descended at once. "Nick, hit me!" Alyx shouted, as Nick shot a bolt of fire energy at the spell seal on the back of Alyx's cape. The Phoenix symbol in red lit up, as red lines appeared in his suit. "Fusion of fire, Red Shadow Ranger!" Alyx exclaimed, as his batleth ignited, slashing through several Batlings and causing them to be destroyed.

As the other rangers blasted through their Batlings, Vypra shot a dart at Barry's back, while he wasn't facing her. On Instinct, Alyx jumped in front of the dart, where it hit him in the upper right shoulder, draining the fire magic from him, leaving him only with the shadow magic. Barry saw the black ranger go down, and fired a lightning bolt at Vypra, missing her by inches as she vanished. The other rangers ran over and went to protect Alyx, as Barry grabbed Captain Cold, still partially frozen, and dragged him into the awaiting police cruiser. "Alyx, say something." Nick said, as he helped lift Alyx's head up.

"Is the Flash ok?" Alyx asked, straining to get up.

"Yes, he's fine. You took the dart that was meant for him, why?" Chip asked.

"I just have a feeling, that's why." Alyx went to stand up, and his knees buckled. Barry finished helping Joe load Captain Cold into the cruiser, and saw the black ranger buckle. He quickly sped over to help.

"If he's hurt, my base has a med bay where he can be patched up." Barry offered, as Cisco pulled up his mike.

"Barry, what are you talking about? We don't know anything about these people, and you want to invite them back to our lab?!" Cisco asked incredulously.

"Cisco, the black ranger just took a dart of an unknown substance to the shoulder to protect me. The least we can do is get him patched up." Barry said.

"Galwit, Mysto, Aerotan." Alyx whispered, before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Barry loaded Alyx onto the Mystic Speeder, still morphed. "How do you drive this thing?" he asked.

"Just take the hand holds, and direct it like you would a motorcycle." Udonna replied, hopping onto her Mystic Speeder.

They jetted to STAR Labs, and Barry eased Alyx onto a bed, where Dr. Snow began hooking up lines, IV's, and other equipment. "Why won't he demorph?" Dr. Snow asked.

"His body just suffered stress; his suit might be protecting him from further stress. I can remove the helmet, but until his body realizes that he is no longer in danger, he will be able to demorph." Udonna said, as she cradled his head, ready to remove the helmet.

"No, don't do that. He'll come to on his own." Barry said, removing his suit. Vida smiled and looked into Barry's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Flash."

"Vida, he might be taken. You really need to find a man." Chip admonished.

"Thank you. Actually, I am taken. I have a loving boyfriend named Alyxander Nielsen." Barry said, as Madison gasped.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"Um, does Alyx know you are the Flash?" Udonna asked.

"No, we haven't been able to talk about that yet." Barry replied.

"Well, you might want to talk about it, and soon. Because Alyx actually is…" Xander started, as Alyx's suit disappeared, revealing him on the table.

"The Black Mystic Ranger?!" Barry gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, how did it happen?" Barry asked the rangers, while Caitlin monitored Alyx's vitals.

"Well, his mother was my sister, Niella. His sister, Claire, inherited their mother's moon power, so I'm assuming the shadow power is another branch of that power." Udonna said.

"So, you guys just made him a morpher?" Barry asked.

"No, it came to us in the Xenotome, a book that the rangers use to learn their spells and harnesses their power." Udonna clarified.

"Guys, he's coming to." Dr. Snow said, peeking in on them from his room.

"Barry?" Alyx asked weakly.

"Yes, babe, I'm here." Barry replied, heading to the bed, and stroking his hair once he got there.

"Where am I?" Alyx asked, looking around.

"At STAR Labs, with my crew, and your rangers." Barry said.

"So, you know I'm a ranger?" Alyx asked.

"Yes. I had a feeling before, but that dart that you took aimed at me confirmed it." Barry said, as alarms started popping up on screen. "We got trouble."

"On screen!" Cisco said, as the traffic cams picked up a group of hidiacs, Vypra, and Warmax.

"Hidiacs, why did it have to be hidiacs?" Chip asked.

"Well, what are we waiting for, are we ready to kick butt?" Nick asked, as the rangers got in position to morph, Alyx stepping beside them. "Not you, Alyx, you need to rest."

"I can get plenty of rest when I'm dead, besides, I took an oath. Rangers protect the city at all costs. Ready guys?!"

"Ready. Magical Source, Mystic FORCE!" They yelled, as they transformed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Downtown, Vypra was leading Warmax on a rampage, sending people screaming and running for safety. "I love it when they run away, makes it so much more fun!" She exclaimed, as the rangers backflipped into the square, with Barry bolting up next to them.

"Who might you guys be?!" Warmax yelled.

"He wants to know who we are. I say we tell him. Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick started.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander added, striking a pose.

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip added, striking his own pose.

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Maddy added, striking her own pose.

"Ever-changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida added, doing her own pose.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" Udonna said, striking her own pose.

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" Daggeron added, striking his own pose.

"Mysterious as the shadows, Black Mystic Ranger!" Alyx replied, striking his own pose. Everyone then turned to Barry.

"Oh, so this is a thing now? Ok, let's do it. Fastest Man Alive, I am the Flash, and these are the…" Barry started, as the rangers finalized their poses.

"… The Power Rangers!" The rangers finished, as a spell seal appeared behind them.

"Doesn't matter, get them!" Vypra yelled, as hidiacs came charging at them, Warmax heading for Nick. The hidiacs rounded up the rangers, and Warmax shot a blast at them, knocking them all off their feet.

"That hurt! We need to amplify our power. Let's do it guys! Legendary source, MYSTIC FORCE!" Nick yelled, as they made the change to Legend Warrior mode. When they were knocked off their feet a second time, Nick pounded the ground in frustration. "We have to find a way to beat these guys! We are tapped out of power, though."

"Not yet, we aren't." Alyx said, as he flipped his morpher down. He dialed a 5 digit spell code and yelled, "Galwit, Mysto, ULTIMAS!" Udonna yelled "NO!" as she lunged at him, but it was too late. The spell took hold of Alyx, sweeping him into a black spell seal. Black lightning crackled as a bat swooped down from the Northern Sky, smashed into Alyx, and formed an exoskeleton of metallic black armor. He finished by taking a black lance that formed in front of him, as it developed from the shadows. "Blazing power of the shadows, Onyx Celestial Knight!" He finished, as a plume of black smoke shot up behind him. The eye slits on his helmet glowed a brilliant white as he lunged at Warmax, spinning the lance as he charged. "Ancient power of the ancestors, Celestial Spell Seal!" He yelled, as a black seal descended on Warmax, surrounding him, before destroying him completely. Alyx demorphed and collapsed, as Barry rushed over to catch him. "Let's get him back to STAR Labs." Barry said, running him to a bed, as the other rangers rode behind them on their Mystic Speeders.


End file.
